My Heavenly Light
by ObsessedKitsune
Summary: Natsu was E.N.D.. Lucy would do anything to get him back. Even if it means using a spell that would destroy her.


Lucy stumbled. Her bare feet stinging from the sharp rocks that penetrated her soft skin. She was in pain. Her body was screaming and each step sent a jolt of pain up her bruised spine, but still she continued to walk. Knowing that she needed to get there. She needed to save him.

She needed to save him from the darkness that was currently possessing him. Though she felt as if she would collapse at any given moment she rounded the rocks and he came in almost sobbed at how utterly evil he looked.

The dark scarf that hung around his neck that used to be a bright white. Untainted even when drawn through the dirt. The skin that was always so tan and smooth had pieces of charred flesh hanging off and on his head two horns stood. She glanced into his eyes and screamed in anguish. Where once his onyx eyes lay, now only blackness stood. They were insane and gleaming maliciously. She collapsed and wept.

"Weak," He laughed darkly, "You honestly thought you could defeat me, weak girl." He stepped forward menacingly and Lucy curled in on herself. _Natsu_, she whispered. He paused and she had a moment of hope thinking maybe he was coming back but her heart froze as he smirked. "Natsu is gone…" he paused, "or atleast the Natsu you know is gone."

"No…" She mumbled, "No...Natsu can't...he can't be g-gone." She braced her hands on the ground and bit her lip, restraining the pain filled gasp that wanted to escape her. Natsu couldn't be gone. She remembered his warm smile. The way his eyes always shown with childish excitement, and the way he always slung his arm around her shoulder. The way he always craved company. The way he showed his love for his nakama. The way his love was always so pure. He couldn't be gone. There was no way he would leave his nakama. There was...no way.

She straightened her spine and pushed through the pain. She forced her body into a sitting position and stood. Her cuts bled and she felt pain overwhelm her senses. Feeling lightheaded she stumbled, but remained standing. She was going to save him, no matter what. No matter if it killed her.

E.N.D. laughed darkly, striding toward her and grabbing her by the nape of the neck, causing her to cry out. She could feel his skin and it was so..so much like Natsu's, feeling Natsu, no matter if he was possessed or not, grab her in such a way made despair crawl into her heart. Shaking some sense into herself she reminded herself that this was no Natsu. This was E.N.D.. She knew Natsu and she knew. She knew Natsu would never do such a thing.

Forcing herself to look the monster in his eyes, she narrowed her one and opened her mouth. Feeling words tickle her mouth, she whispered a spell. One that she had been saving. One that needed someone to be at close proximity to work. The spell would move the darkness into someone over to the person who used the spell.

"The darkness that resides within a shadow may someday be gone as the sun whispers a song. A star I may be but the sun is surely a star that loves more than the being they are."

_I love you the shadow that is influenced by the dark_

_As a star I shall save you with my heavenly light_

_As a star I shall take thee influenced dark and revert it onto me_

_I shall become dark and your pain shall torment me_

_But as I love you _

_I love you so dearly_

_The pain will always be fought by my heavenly light_

_Though day may go and night shall prevail_

_My heavenly light forever will never fail_

Feeling a tear drip from her cheeks, she looked up and into E.N.D. frightened eyes. The moment she had started the spell her body had begun glimmering and she knew her celestial magic was rendering him immovable.

She could hear the screams of her celestial spirits, she could hear their pleas for her to not follow through, for her to move on. He was her love. She would never leave him to deal with this. She wanted to save him, just like he had saved her many times before.

Her pain increased and she screamed again, she could feel the darkness pooling within her mind and she prepared herself.

Looking into her beloved's eyes she opened her mouth and whispered the last words.

_My darling Natsu, my heavenly light shall forever live on inside you_

She heard a scream and an anguished, "Lucy!" Before she was gone. Dark filling every surface inside of her and her body evaporated. Never to be seen again. Only to be felt, in the form of celestial light evaporating all darkness that resided within her beloved. Her Natsu. Her very lovely dragon slayer.

Her keys clattered to the ground and silence mourned the loss of Heartfillia Lucy, loving daughter, mage, and...mate.

Only roars could be heard and fire spread through area of rocks.


End file.
